Flirtin' With Death
by mamamu-yan
Summary: While inspecting the animatronic's recently discovered sentience, the restaurant's tech guy helps Bonnie out with the unfamiliar "happy, but weird" feeling of affection he holds towards one of his own kind. Rated T for language. Oneshot.


**i punched this out in one night \m/ and it's obvious because it gets less and less funny as it reaches the end (((not that it was even funny in the first place) enjoy my chikadees **

It was a miracle that these robots could show sentience on their own free will without any programming being involved. (It was also a shock that they had their own free will). When first tested out in the restaurant's premature years in the early 80's, the company wasn't sure how to handle this breakthrough. Each individual animatronic had their own personality it seemed and were capable of thinking for themselves. When not performing, they kept their accents and diction accurate, memorized the names of regularly appearing children as well as the day time employees and were skilled at detecting emotions by scanning a person's face and proceeding to ask if they were alright. Sure enough the manager thought matters over to himself, and realized they will be able to gain experience with their own emotions; they'll be able to express pure joy or sheer anger, and "Lord knows where that will land us! One of our beloved mascots could be discontinued, or worse!"

All of the full time and part time workers promptly agreed with their boss, not exactly thinking for themselves but willing to side with whatever opinion their boss leans on in order to avoid consequences. The only man, however, who had second thoughts about this new discovery was their personal part time technician. He wasn't a young guy, but he wasn't noticeably old, probably on the brink of his 40th birthday. Never known for wearing a name tag but always wearing the typical Freddy Fazbear staff shirt or a plain button down often spotted with grease or oil stains, he was known to the children as "Tool Guy" because of his infamous bucket of tools he is always caught lumbering around with a grin on his face whenever an animatronic needed to be pulled off stage. Some children can spot him creeping in the back, making the changes to their robot friends before they would be back on stage good as new. 'Thank you, Mr. Tool Man!' the children would cheer while the animatronics liked to thank him personally in front of their audience. A very humble and reserved man, he never complained about his low salary or being called in at last minute when one of the animatronics malfunctioned, but he did have a spark of curiosity when his boss called him and the other loyal employees in for a staff meeting.

"Now wait just a minute," he intervened his boss's rant, "this is a ground breaking moment. These robots have feelings; real, genuine feelings just like you and me! Them having sentience will build their characters, make them interact with the children on a whole new level and make them rising stars!" The technician had his hairy hands balled up in fists, his stubble face practically beaming as he spoke to the room of workers in front of him. "Now don't tell me you would see that shit at Chuck E. Cheese!"

The mentioning of their rival company and the possibility of more fame and income did intrigue his boss and had the employees eagerly waiting for his response. Satisfied with his thought process, their boss nodded and looked right towards the technician. "Alright Harrison, we'll do it your way-but I hope you know pretty damn well the consequences that could come with this. I'll make it your job to test each of them out. Get every little detail about them you can like how they think, how many emotions they show and if there is any bit of information that alarms you, you tell me right away. Got it?"

The Tool Guy cracked a triumph smile before nodded his head with new enthusiasm. "Yes sir, you can count on me!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'You can do whatever you want to do to those robots that's not during store hours, kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh, mein führer." Tool guy grumbled under his breath as he waltzed into work as soon as the last happy family of the day left and the custodial staff gathered to get started on their nightly routines. Inhaling the comforting smell of the cleaning toxins and detergents, Tool Guy wormed his way through messy party tables and stepping over filthy floors.

"Dude." One of the elderly janitors wearing old sweats and a goatee nudged Tool Guy in the arm as he was passing by and nervously glanced around the place. "I heard those fuckin' robot things can feel shit and stuff now."

Chuckling, Tool Guy rolled up his sleeved and readjusted his grip on the toolbox. "_Dude_, that's exactly what I'm going to find out now."

Incidents like the one where all the children see him lurking around stage to fix the animatronics are the only time he's truly interacted with him, spoke to him. Other times, they're deactivated and sitting limp on the Parts and Service table. With this new ability-the robots apparently holding and detecting emotion-he's experimenting with something he's never come close to seeing before. Freddy Fazbear's is known for having the most unique animatronic characters in the nation and there seems to be something new to discover about them everyday. With their AI's growing and learning, who knows how much like humans they'll become. Speaking of which...

Tool Guy approached the show stage where the three main characters remained statue still, looking out across the dining area. They were on their free-roaming mode, and he knows it, but he also knows that the robots prefer to keep their places on the stage so they wouldn't get in the way of the custodial staff as they worked. Plus, you never know if there is a secret slice of pizza shoved in one of their joints or muddy hand prints on their artificial fur that need to be cleaned off.

From the looks of it, none of those problems applied at the moment, so Tool Guy placed his tool box down next to his feet and began rummaging through his pants pockets. "Hey ya'll! It's me, Tool Guy.

On que, all three of their heads rotated and looked down at the technician once he spoke up.

"Well, hello Tool Guy." Freddy spoke, the light inside his glass eyes flickered with every word that was produced from his old voice box, and his jaw that, despite being stiff, was surprisingly in sync with his words. Up came his bear paw that wasn't holding his microphone, which grasped the edge of his top hat and slightly lifted it in a polite welcome. Tool Guy mimicked him with his own imaginary hat.

Chica's eyebrows shot up and her beak opened wide. "Hey to you too, Mr. Tool Guy!"

And finally, Bonnie, didn't speak but he did blink a few times to confirm that he was aware of the tech guy's presence.

Hoisting himself up on the stage along with his handy tool box, Tool Guy groaned as he stretched his muscles before he began talking. "I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you guys before. The only personal time we get is when I'm peaking inside your latches and toying with your endoskeletons." He intended that to be a joke, but not knowing whether they understood the concept of corny humor, he kept on talking. "I'm, uh...gonna be spending time with you guys for a while. Maybe a few weeks, or months even."

As he was rambling on, he finally found that spare nub of a pencil he was searching for and went on to look for a pad of paper in his tool box. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with each of you individually? Just some brief questions, nothing to sweat about...or in your case, lock up your servers about."

The animatronics exchanged blank glances as Tool Guy coughed awkwardly into his fist. Though, in his defense, he could have sworn he heard some type of noise coming from Freddy.

"Anyway...Freddy, would you like the honor of going first?"

The bear gingerly placed his microphone to the side and fixed his bow tie. "Certainly."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tool Guy had pulled up an old wooden stool from backstage and then a plastic chair when Freddy kindly requested his own seat, resulting in the technician to look for something bigger and sturdier for the robot to sit on. The chair groaned underneath Freddy's weight and the stool creaked underneath Tool Guy's when they sat down and got to business while the other two gave them privacy and went to wonder.

He asked typical questions: Do you have a favorite color? Favorite food? Favorite season? Favorite thing about the restaurant? Not that he really cared, but he thought it was appropriate to use this as a seg way into the more important inquiries. Freddy would stop and gaze past Tool Guy's head, processing an answer, before responding with enough confidence for the technician to write it down. Evidently, Freddy likes the color blue, prefers any type of pasta (the smell at least, not that he could eat it anyway...he should probably cross off the question), enjoys watching the snow fall around Christmas time and loves singing to the children, especially when it's directly to a birthday boy or girl.

Tool Guy slowly nodded along to each response as he scribbled down some notes. Along with inspecting their sentience, Tool Guy assumed it wouldn't hurt to jot down some points about their personality and how they acted with him.

_freddy faz_

_likes pasta, fav color is blue, fav season is winter, enjoys singing mainly to kids_

_-__content__laid back_

_-proper_

_-well mannered_

_-...__bing crosby__...__rex harrison__...__james bond__...michael corleone...?_

Frowning, Tool Guy hastily scribbled out the last thing he wrote down only to look back up and seeing the bear waiting patiently for the next question.

"Uh, er, right...now it might get a little tricky." Tool Guy scratched the back of his ear with the eraser tip of the pencil. He was suddenly worried about how the animatronics would react to him asking about their emotions; would they get offended? Would they not understand? ...Would his boss think he failed?

"Ask away, Mr. Tool Man." Freddy tilted his head forward slightly as encouragement and Tool Guy lazily swallowed the bile that grew in his throat.

"Alright, well...the thing I'm most curious about is your...all of your new ability to have and express emotions on your own without any programming input involved. Just what exactly are you guys capable of feeling and...knowing of what goes on around you? What emotion do you feel the most and why is that?"

Freddy's eyelids lowered, as did his eyebrows, looking as if he was in deep thought. There was silence now that the cleaning crew were gone and that Bonnie and Chica weren't in their general area; all Tool Guy could pick up were the whirrs and clicking that was going inside Fredd'ys head.

"We...always seemed to have the power to think on our own, but we didn't know how to express it, I suppose. We learned from what we saw. Although we're limited to expressions, we know that when you're happy, the corners of your lips turn up and reveal your teeth, or you can laugh or you can talk louder and with more energy, too. When you're sad, water leaks from your eyes, your mouth droops down and so do your eyebrows. And when you're angry, your face can turn a bright right, you shout and you say hurtful things...these are the things we learn from standing here on stage watching the children and I guess we were able to find ways to replicate these emotions when we are not programmed too. It took a while, but we learned.

Tool Guy watched Freddy's eyes flicker and jaw clamp up and down as he spewed out this mind boggling information, forgetting to write down a single note. At the end of Freddy's explanation, Tool Guy could only mutter a low "wow" before scratching down his short note.

-_smart as hell_

"...And to answer your second question, sir, I would say I always feel...happy, in a way. I'm happy that I'm here, functioning, and bringing joy to many children and families everyday. I like to protect Bonnie and Chica, and even Foxy, because I'm the leader. The restaurant is named after me. It's my job to take care of everyone."

A small smile tugged at Tool Guy's lips. "I'd say you're proud. You take pride in everything you do and you couldn't ask for anything better."

If he had the option to smile, Tool Guy guessed Freddy would have been smiling a big, goofy type of grin from the way his eyebrows rose and his eyes closed tight. "That's right, sir."

"Okay, Freddy, you're done. Wanna get Chica for me?"

"Of course."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"...And I really, really, really like the smell of pizza and burgers and cake and brownies, but I can't have any of it! I bet it tastes delicious if what the children tell me is true-but then again, many of the naughty ones like to shove their food in my beak." Chica stopped to let out a weird, pitched noise, probably a giggle. "But luckily it doesn't hurt me or there would be major trouble."

Tool Guy was scribbling things so fast he thought smoke was emitting from the friction of his pencil on the pad. Halfway through the chicken's ramble, Tool Guy crossed out most of what he wasted his time writing down and wrote down a few simple words that would certainly help him remember Chica perfectly.

_**\- my ex wife**_

"T-thanks, Chica, but I got all the information I need." He lied. He actually never got to ask her about her new found emotions but he doubted he needed to. Hundred bucks said she was perky like that all the time.

The chicken stood up from her chair, eyes wide. "This was fun," she stated. "I hope you ask me more questions again sometime. Bye!" She gave Tool Guy a stiff wink that was a few seconds delayed and began to wobble down the steps of the stage.

"Wait! Can you ask Bon-"

"Oh oh, Mistur fanceh Tech man! Do me next!" A sharp hook was brandished in front of Tool Guy's face as he quickly gasped and nearly toppled over his stool from the looming fox animatronic that had mysteriously found it's way on stage. "Please, boyo?"

Tool Guy smiled gently and place a hand on Foxy's cold shoulder. "When I'm done with Bonnie, then you can go, I promise."

The eye patch on Foxy's head flipped down when the news was broken to him, his eyebrows arching down in frustration. "Barnacles," he muttered before lumbering off stage where Bonnie passed him on the way up. When the large animatronic bunny climbed it's way on stage and shuffled over to his seat, Tool Guy gave him a friendly smile.

"Nice to finally meet you, Bonnie."

The bunny craned his head forward and pulled it back to stimulate a node before he rested his body down on the chair.

"Like I said to the others, I'm just gonna ask a few questions, very simple. Ready?"

Bonnie nodded again. Before he started, Tool Guy tilted his head to the side and gave the robot a questionable look. "Is your voice box damaged? Should I look at it?"

"No, no," Bonnie's voice broke through some static as his ears twitched in the process. His eyes darted to somewhere in the dining area. "No, my voice is fine."

Although surprised, Tool Guy couldn't help but smile. "Pretty shy, eh? That's fine. You can give me one word answers if you want."

"Okay." And one word answers he gave, which Tool Guy wasn't complaining about. A much different result compared to the very talkative Chica. Tool Guy casually wrote down that Bonnie's favorite color is purple, he doesn't have a favorite food, he prefers the warm weather in spring and like to play his guitar, but most of the time by himself because he likes to play his "own" music.

"You write your own stuff?" Holy crap, were these animatronics capable of writings music and lyrics as well? They're accomplishing more than he could do in a life time.

"I try, but it never sounds right."

"Practice makes perfect."

"I guess."

"Now then," Tool Guy readjusted himself on the uncomfortable stool, "I want to know a little about your emotions, since they're all new to you guys. What do you feel the most and why?"

The bunny's clouded gaze dropped to the floor as he began to think, just like Freddy, expect there was an uncertainty about him, the technician concluded. It looked like he had the answer but he was struggling to keep it in, or think of a decoy to keep it covered up. The bunny's painted magenta eyes kept rolling to the side of his head to glance out to the dining area.

"I feel...weird. Happy, but weird at the same time."

This was a different response than the others. Tool Guy physically leaned in to listen. "What do you mean by 'happy, but weird'? Do you mean you're not sure if you should be feeling this?"

Bonnie lifted his paws and imitated a shrug. "I dunno. It's...strange. When I think of this certain...t-thing, my circuits get jittery. My endoskeleton heats up. Sometimes my servos begin to buckle if I have to see this...thing."

Tool Guy narrowed his eyes at the robot practically squirming in front of him. Something about his answer didn't make sense, especially since he's trying to hide something. His eyes were turning back to look out at the dining hall, and this time, Tool Guy follows his gaze.

The whole room is completely barren of any people. It was spotless from the janitors tidying up; all the party hats were aligned on the tables, the chairs were pushed in neatly and Chica was standing by the front doors in the lobby.

Tool Guy did a double take. He squinted real hard to confirm that's who he sees.

It was indeed the spunky chicken who was now peacefully gazing outside the double glass doors of the pizzeria, out at the darkening sky and cars passing by.

A weird, happy feeling? Body reactions?

The light bulb went off over his head. And apparently, it was evident to Bonnie because his eyelids shot up to appear in a state of panic.

"...You got a crush on her, don't ya?"

Bonnie remained still, like he does when he's not currently performing on stage. "...I don't understand what that means." His voice box glitched.

Tool Guy was smirking as he scratched at his cheek. "Ah, Bonnie. It's hard to explain. It's...a mix of many different emotions; even us humans have a hard time dealing with it. I should know..." He trailed off, leaving Bonnie clueless. Brushing away his problems, Tool Guy gave a reassuring smile to the robot.

"Bonnie, what you're feeling...is called love. Do you know what that is?"

It was like talking to a child, almost as excruciating as explaining to them how babies are made. Bonnie was looking down at his metal paws.

"It's...love is when a child has behaved very badly but the mom still hugs them. Love...is when you can't think of anything else but that person and would do anything to see them happy like when they say they like my red bow tie, so I wear it to make them happy..." His hands that he had been staring at unconsciously lifted and began to fiddle with his fake bow. "It's when she accidentally breaks the microphone cord but you don't want her to get in trouble with Freddy, so you take the blame instead...You want to be around her all day, for as long as you function..."

Tool Guy had started writing down Bonnie's definition until he slowly lost track and stopped to watch as this robot kept his gaze on the ground, his thick fingers fiddling with each other. By the time Bonnie has mumbled off the last of that sentence, Tool Guy's mouth was slightly agape. It took a few seconds for him to muster up a comment to that heartfelt response but Bonnie became distracted by turning his attention to the lone chicken standing by herself at the front of the restaurant.

"I...couldn't have said it better myself, Bonnie."

The bunny looked down at his feet.

"Have you...ever told her what you just said to me?"

Bonnie's ears visibly dropped forward at that. "I don't think she knows what this feeling is. She won't understand even if I tried."

Tool Guy pursed his lips. Bonnie did have a point-he didn't recall Chica or Freddy stating they held romantic feelings for anything or anyone. Maybe this meant Bonnie was a step ahead of the other two? Maybe they first feel the general happy or sadness but they soon develop into the more complicated emotions.

"Would you like it if I talked to Chica about her feelings? I mean, if she ever felt love before?"

Bonnie perked up at this, the light in his eyes literally growing brighter. "T-that would be nice."

Tool Guy smile and bid farewell to Bonnie. Before he could get a chance to call Foxy over, he saw the night time security guard walk in through the front doors as he waved to Chica. Tool Guy lost track of the time, spending a little too much time with Bonnie but still thought it was worth it, seeing as how he got an ass load of information from these guys. After apologizing to the disappointed Foxy and promising to ask him questions tomorrow night, Tool Guy packed up his belongings and headed for the door. He kept his notepad in hand, however, so he could jot down one final note based on the conversation with Bonnie.

\- _painfully unconfident_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following night, Tool Guy was hoping to pop in the question to Chica about her experiencing romantic feelings before Foxy got a hold of him and left him with no choice but to do his survey of question to the excited pirate fox before to bloke decided to bite him on the head. He was very similar to the first two; felt happy with the kids, felt sad when they left. It was still Bonnie that he was wrapping his mind around and trying to figure out how to solve this.

_"One of them is _in love?" _His boss sneered once Tool Guy stepped into his office the next morning and gave him the whole scoop._

_"Well, yeah sir. This is really exciting! They're learning more than just the regular happy and-"_

_"You do realize what comes along with love, right?" His boss quirked a bushy eyebrow and Tool Guy shrunk back, nodding in despair. He knew all right._

_"There's the jealously, and the paranoia, and the revenge and the pain-" His boss ran out of breath from how much he was overreacting, but managed to wipe his brow with his sleeve and continue on in a faux calm yet threatening tone. "If this machine learns any of the emotions that I just listed...there will be a price to pay. Yes, they can only act on their own when not performing a scripted skit, but there are so many possibilities, Harrison. So many. Have you ever thought of their real emotions interfering with their artificial ones? Did you? Could you imagine them showing infuriating jealousy in front of our customers? It will ruin us."_

_Tool Guy remained slumped in his chair, avoiding eye contact with his boss. He never thought of that. He was so focused on the fact that Bonnie was able to posses these emotions he never realized how possible it could be that they could grow and get out of hand. "I'm sorry, sir. I failed to realize that. I'll make sure that scenario will never happen."_

He shuddered at the menacing scowl his boss had given him before ordering him out. Love was a great thing, yeah, but it can't work out with everyone. If humans have a rough time with it, what would make him think that a damn robot could understand the conflicting concept of falling in love. The second he finished with Foxy, he scrounged the pizzeria until he found his target, the chicken, in one of the hallways, trying to step inside each individual square tile without touching the cracks. Whatever.

"Chica, good to see you. Can I ask you another question, still relating to our conversation from last night."

The robot stopped her little game and spun around to face the technician. "Sure, Mr. Tool Guy. Anything!"

Tool Guy licked his lips and clasped his hands in front of his chest. "Do you...know what love is?"

Chica's eye went elsewhere as she pondered a reply.

"Um...isn't love between a mommy and a child? or a daddy and a child? They love each other unconditionally?"

Tool Guy nodded his head quickly, pressing on. "Yes, there's that, but..." He paused, sighed, and continued on. "I'm asking about the love between a man and a woman...or y'know, a man and a man or a woman and a woman." He added that on hastily, but was more anxious to get to her answer.

Chica blinked, hearing the click clacks that went on in her head. "I...think so? Isn't that where they kiss a lot?"

There wasn't anything to deny there, so he nodded. "Yeah, sorta. Have you ever experienced feelings...similar to that? You would do anything for someone, wanna be around them, yada yada?"

"Welllll...Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy are my family and I love them very much."

"I-" Tool Guy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It honestly felt like talking to a child, but at least Bonnie had the concept down. "Yeah, that's love alright. Okay, Chica, thanks for your time."

Chica looked unsure for a second. "Anytime, Mister."

Tool Guy didn't spend much longer at the pizzeria compared to the previous night. He left before the night guard showed up. Poor Bonnie; his crush most likely wasn't going to return his feelings and that's one of the biggest causes of heartbreak-well, they don't literally have hearts to break but their systems could go out of whack or something terrible. This was all new to him and he wasn't sure what to expect. All he knew was that he should probably talk this over with his boss in the morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, what's new with our Romeo?" His boss jerked his head in Bonnie's general direction while the band was performing on stage. Tool Guy finished chewing on his pizza before answering.

"Um, well I don't think his dreams will be coming true anytime soon...but don't worry, I'll be prepared in case anything happens, alright?"

He didn't look completely satisfied but his boss gave an affirmative nod for his efforts and strolled back into his office. Like he said, even though he didn't have any official work today, it was nice to kick back with a good pizza and a mindless children's performance done by overly happy talking animals. Now that he thought of it, he never actually sat down to watch one of these skits. Continuing with munching down on his pizza, Tool Guy leaned back in his chair and watched the show. They had just finished one of their songs and were now just talking to each other and the audience until they shifted into their next cheesy jingle.

"I don't know about you guys," Freddy's deep voice boomed through the speakers place on the edges of the stage, "but I think duets are my favorite type of songs. Do any of you know what a duet is?"

There were barely any kids who raised there hand, but Freddy picked on the child closest to him.

"It's, uh, when two people sing with each other!" The little boy nervously spoke.

"That's right!" Freddy pointed a finger at him. "And I wouldn't want to do a duet with any other person except for my lovely friend, Chica."

Freddy's body shifted a bit so that he was facing Chica, his back to Bonnie. Chica batted her eyes (more like repeatedly closed and opened her eyes at a delayed pace) and held a hand up to her beak, trying to look bashful. "Aw, Freddy! I'd love to sing with you!"

The hand that was covering her beak came down as Freddy outstretched his free paw towards her, which she accepted happily. It looked like they were holding hands but they were actually too big to really hold onto each other, but it was a good enough image for some of the children in the crowd to giggle at. Even Tool Guy smirked a little at the corny affection going on between them.

"Get your dirty paws off her..."

It was very low, a voice you would hear in the background past all the noise; something inaudible but loud enough to definitely know you heard something. Some of the kids seemed to notice. They spun their heads around, trying to find the source of the mysterious voice but Tool Guy immediately knew that voice was Bonnie's. It was uncharacteristically low for him, but when he laid eyes on the bunny, his blood ran cold. "Aw hell."

When the animatronics were on stage during the day, in front of a crowd of children, that's when they acted more like stiff and predictable programmed robots. When Tool Guy interacted with them, it was hard to explain but they seemed real. Their speaking and body movements were fluid and they could actually be passed as a human based on their voices if it weren't for the muffled static you'd hear through a bad microphone.

The way Bonnie acted in front of Tool Guy a couple nights ago was how he looked now. He couldn't tell what it was, but it looked as if Bonnie's shoulders were hunched, his head snapped in Freddy and Chica's direction. His eyes piercing their awkwardly clasped hands.

"Get away."

This time he spoke louder, more animated than he would say his programmed script. Some children grew quiet and looked confused, their parents were just noticing the chance of atmosphere in the room. Even Freddy and Chica turned their heads towards Bonnie at looked on with wide eyes.

"Bonnie, why don't you play us-"

As soon as Freddy began speaking his most likely unrehearsed lines, Tool Guy was quick to his feet after downing the rest of his pizza, sprinting to the side of the room with the stage, tool box in hand. He caught the attention of many of the children who giggled at his sudden appearance just to run backstage. Without even being relatively close to the curtains, Tool Guy heard Freddy speak.

"Why if it isn't our old friend, Mr. Tool Man!"

Christ. Forcing a dopey grin to his face, Tool Guy slid out on stage and waved to the kids who were either laughing or clapping for him.

"Heeey, kidos..." he said meekly before quickly turning to Freddy. "Hey Freddy, man, mind if I take Bonnie to the doctors? I don't think he's feeling very well."

Locking eyes with Freddy, the latter figured out what was going on and created his next few lines. "Of course, Mr. Tool Man. I hope he feels better soon! Chica and I can sing this next one by ourselves. Say bye to Bonnie, kids!"

"BYE, BYE BONNIE!"

Giving an overly firm pat on the back to Bonnie, Tool Guy cautiously led a very emotionless Bonnie backstage while his two friends proceeded on to sing a campy mock up of what sounded like Ebony and Ivory. Not thinking it was safe to discuss certain matters behind the curtains where any of the employees could go, Tool Guy forced Bonnie in the Parts and Service room, closing the door behind them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I messed up, didn't I." The bunny sulked while sitting slumped on the table, back leaning against the wall and head bowed down in a guilty way. Tool Guy was rubbing his face in exasperation, groaning the whole time.

"My boss will surely hear of this. A loud mouth parent is probably knocking at his door right now, wondering why the cute little bunny is saying threatening things with a voice like Darth Vadar..." He moaned and flopped down on a nearby chair, bumping into spare animatronic heads. "He was right...being in love leads to nasty things and I think you just experience your first case of jealously."

The bunny forcefully lifted his heavy head. "What's...jealousy?"

Tool Guy leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees and hands folded in front.

"Jealously is possibly the worst thing someone could feel, especially when it comes to romance. It can be the craziest, painful, gut wrenching feeling in the world...it's when pure anger overcomes you, your thoughts and your body because someone else is enjoying or has the thing you so badly want for yourself...so, in your case, you got jealous of Freddy because he was holding hands with Chica, the one you like...I can bet you were wishing you were the one holding hands with her, right?"

The light in Bonnie's eyes dimmed considerably as his eye lids lowered. His low, menacing voice was back. "Yes...I've always wanted to hold her hand, but never good. Now there was an opportunity, I wasn't the one who got it."

Tool Guy sighed and shook his head in shame. "Sorry this had to happen to you, bud. It sucks, I know..."

Bonnie kept his head down, not saying a word. The two remained in the tiny Parts and Service room for what seemed like hours; thankfully, that performance was the last one of the day so they only had to sit in there for 45 minutes to an hour before there came an unpleasant banging at the door, grabbing both their attentions.

"Harrison! Open up, I know you and that rabbit are in there. We need to talk!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And you're sure this won't happen again?" His boss inquired warily, giving him a sideways glare as Tool Guy tried to escort him out of the pizzeria since it was well past closing time.

"You have my word, sir!" Tool Guy gave the best confident grin he could muster and finally let it fall when his boss got in his car and drove away. "Damn..."

He turned around with his hands shoved in his pockets and walked over to the stage. Chica and Freddy were no where in sight. The only animatronic occupying the stage was Bonnie, and he sat all alone on the edge with his red flying v laying carelessly at his side.

"Hey, pal." Tool Guy pulled himself up and took a seat next to Bonnie. "How you doing?"

"Crummy." Bonnie grumbled. "This is the worst feeling in the world. I wish we never taught ourselves these stupid emotions.

Tool Guy nodded slowly, bottom lip pushed out in thought. That wasn't such a bad idea. Although, he would just get rid of all the crappy ones. If only that was possible during his divorce.

"Have you seen Freddy or Chica around?"

Their names alone caused Bonnie's ears to droop lower; whether out of grief or rage, he wasn't sure. He just knew the bunny wasn't looking forward to seeing either of them anytime soon. "No. They're probably having fun together."

Before he could think of a response to that, another voice broke in to their conversation.

"Bonnie, sweetie?"

Standing somewhat covered by the curtains in an attempt to hide herself was Chica, her eyes brows arched low to express her anguish as well as he bowed head.

Tool Guy could hear the rattling of Bonnie's metal parents when he made eye contact with his crush, but his face showed nothing but heartbreak.

"W-what is it?" His voice box glitched again from being forced out with a hint of bitterness that wasn't really meant to be.

"I know what happened today made you upset with Freddy and me, but I want you to know we weren't looking to hurt you. We're very sorry."

Chica took small shuffled steps towards the bunny while Tool Guy scooted himself away from the confrontation. He spotted Freddy off the the side of the stage, watching intently, and decided to joint him silently.

"It's fine." Bonnie brushed off the apology and his head rotated to look away from Chica, who still held her grim look. "It's nothing important, anyway. Let's forget about it and move on, alright?"

"Bonnie, if you really wanted to know..."

What happened in the next five to seven seconds blew Tool Guy out of the water. He was looking on with this conversation with mild interest since they were just apologizing, but what Chica did, it startled him. She crouched down next to Bonnie, was was looking down at his feet, and leaned her body forward. The tip of her beak was a mere few centemeters away from Bonnie's muzzle when a tiny spark errupted within the space between them. It was quick and silent but the affects caused Bonnie's ears to pop up instantly, a wide, faraway look in his eyes. Chica pulled away after the spark dimmed down and wore off, looking a little sheepish.

"...All ya had to do was ask."

Tool Guy's mouth was agape again; these robots never ceased to stun him.

"Did..she just k-"

"Ayup." Freddy crossed his large arms and nodded. Tool Guy looked at the bear's face, appalled. The sly bastard.

He turned back over to the bunny and the chicken who were now fully facing each other. They both looked timid, making eye contact every so often until they would turn away from being overwhelmed with shyness.

"She liked him this whole time?

"Mhm."

"Why the hell didn't she tell me? And how do you know?"

"Chica and I noticed Bonnie's new found infatuation with her once we began observing human gestures and sentenice. It was blatanlly obvious he was smitten for her, but was awful at hiding it. Poor guy had low self esteem and wasn't sure if he was fit for her, so he never made advances. When you got involved with us, we knew it was the perfect time to get Bonnie to confess. Chica and I, and even Foxy, had to pretend we didn't know anything about love or romance so you would have all your attention on him and his problem.

"So when I asked Chica if she knew what love-"

"Lie."

"That whole skit today with you holding Chica's-"

"A setup. We planned that on purpose to get a reaction out of him." Freddy paused and glanced down at the floor, his eyebrows furrowed like he was frowing. "A little risky doing it in front of the children, but we saw you were there and had no doubt in our mind you were going to help Bonnie. Technically, Chica and I could have approached Bonnie on this any time we wanted to, but we needed a situation where he made a slip up, a way to corner him and reveal his feelings. Besides..."

Freddy looked at the two who were now sitting closer to each other, sharing intricet stories and secrets while giggling. "I needed to have a little fun with it." He finished off, sounding confident.

Tool Guy just blinked a few times, speechless. Never did he ever thought he would learn more about these robots that he did in the few days he's interacted with him. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about them malfunctioning during the day because of jealous feelings getting in the way.

While he bid a farewell to Freddy, Foxy and the merry couple, their Tool Guy let the janitors to their business and went to his car, tool box in hand. As he slid in to the driver's seat, Tool Guy snapped his fingers as he remembered one more thing. Taking out his notepad and pencil, he flipped open to the page with the notes he took on Freddy and added one last bullet point.

_-smart as FUCK_


End file.
